Frozen Surprise, or was it?
by GeekRican
Summary: What if Ayiana, did more than just heal. What if she was frozen for reason? DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAM CARTER, JACK O'NEILL OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER AND MEMBER OF SG1. THIS WORK IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY AND NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED. I OWN NOTHING.
1. Chapter 1

**ANTARCTIC BASE**

 **Chapter 1**

"It's a blip. A shadow on the ultrasound. Too deep to tell. You know, maybe a...a dead seal. Anyway, we're, uh, we're gonna rule it out and pack up for the season. Another week or two, it'll be dark most of the time, much too cold to work outside. As far as coming back next year, well, you know it's not up to me. The Pentagon reevaluates our presence here every year. Take it up with them." Dr. Michaels said as she situated herself in front of the webcam.

On the other side of the screen was a pensive Carter. She was quiet. But an odd quiet. Her head was down, and she had zoned out.

"Major Carter, are you all right? Dr. Michaels asked, seeing her disconnect.

"Oh...yes, yes I'm fine, just tired. We've been working around the clock here, in hopes to get approvals." She said, hoping she wouldn't ask any more questions.

"How are you recouping after being stuck on that planet for so long?" Dr. Michaels asked.

Sam paused. She was tired of people asking her that same question.

"I'm good. It's good to be home." She said although a part of her felt like she was lying to herself. She smiled at Dr. Michaels, and quickly changed the subject.

"But in regards to funding, maybe with my new conclusions about the DHD it will be enough to convince them that we should continue," Sam said.

"I'm sure coming from you, it'll hold more weight." Dr. Michael said while she looked over some reports.

"There has to be something else down there," Sam said.

"Well..we've been here four years running. Since we dug out those two Jaffa we've found nothing. If this latest lead turns out to be...

Suddenly Dr. Michaels is interrupted, by her husband, Dr. Osborne (her keeping her maiden name), one of the leading scientists at the base.

"Hey, the thing in the ice." He said, "It's something." Michael looked at them and then at Sam on the monitor. She smiled from ear to ear, and Sam was grinning wide as well.

 ** _Several days later at the Antarctic Base..._**

"Why's the plane leaving?" Jonas said. With his first time in the Antarctic, being left on a cold base was not too comforting.

"Cold's no good for the electronics. It'll be back." O'Neill said, but Jonas wasn't too convinced.

"When?" Jonas asked looking back as the plane disappeared into the cold sky.

"Good to see you again Sam" Dr. Michael stated. Sam and she had done some undergrad work while at the academy.

They all introduced themselves. Dr. Frasier had joined them on this mission as well. All having the title Dr.'s made it quite amusing for O'Neill.

"All right. That's enough." O'Neill responded." Let's get inside, it is kind of, you know...cold" he said, with his all-familiar sarcastic tone.

"I can see why you're happy to be back. Is he always soo..." Dr. Michaels said leaning into Sam.

"You have no idea" Sam replied. Thing is, it was one of the things she loved about him.

"Well, welcome to Antarctic, Colonel." Dr. Osborne said.

"Thanks. Great to be back." O'Neill said glancing at Carter. There all too familiar bought with Antarctica wasn't soon forgotten.

"Let's go inside." He said as he led them into the base.

"How long is this gonna take?" Jonas said. You could tell he did not like the cold weather.

"A few days, maybe more. Why?" Dr. Woods said, one of the other scientists there.

"Long-range forecast doesn't look good," Jonas said, His love of the weather showing in his statement.

"Bit of a weather freak," Carter said, leaning into Dr. Michaels.

"He'll love it here." She responded, and they both chuckled.

'Uh...you might want to leave your coats on. We're keeping the quarantine lab below freezing to maintain the specimen." Dr. Michael said.

"We thought you'd want to see it right away." Dr. Woods said.

"Absolutely," Carter said with excitement. Recently others things, or better said, other people, had occupied her mind. She needed this to get her mind back in the game.

"As you can see, we're quite well equipped. We have a research lab, observation room, and quarters. Woods and Osborne have bunked up with room for one more, and we have one single and one double. And in here, the quarantine lab."

They entered the quarantine lab where a large block of ice was lying on a table.

"After digging up those Jaffa the first year, we expected to find a lot more a lot faster." Dr. Wood stated.

They all stood around the table. In awe of what they were looking at.

"I named her Ayiana. Means eternal bloom." Dr. Michael stated as she came around the block of ice.

"How do you know it's a she?" Dr. Fraiser said in awe of what was before her.

"Ultrasound," Michaels stated.

"You're guessing." Dr. Woods said. Still not sure of the sex of the being they found in the ice.

"The form appears to be female, although, I admit, it's hard to tell for sure." Dr. Michael said.

"Have you, uh, have you made a guess about her age?" Dr. Fraiser said as she was making her own assessment.

"Mm...between 25 to 35?" Dr. Michael answered. They weren't sure of her age so a guesstimate is what they had to give her.

"Give or take several million years." Dr. Woods blurted out.

Carter looked up from studying the ice block, completely surprised.

"Several million?" She asked.

"That's what the preliminary analysis of the oxygen content in the ice indicates." He replied.

"Yeah, but didn't humans evolve on this planet somewhere between 8 and 9 hundred thousand years ago?" Jonas said.

"That's what we thought," Michael stated. Fraiser looked pleasantly surprised.

"Oh, this could be big," Fraiser said grinning from ear to ear.

"As you said, evidence now points to the Stargate found here predating the glacier," Michael said.

"Dr. Jackson theorized that when the Gate from Giza was buried roughly 2000 years ago that the Goa'uld managed to open up the Antarctic Gate," Jonas stated, as well versed on what Daniel had worked on.

"Well, that's because a crevasse was formed. It allowed the wormhole to connect and ultimately create a larger opening. The Jaffa were frozen after that."

"But she wasn't," Fraiser stated.

The Dr.'s continued their discussions of the possibilities of the specimen before them. O'Neill just stood there. He smiled. To see Sam so enthused, oh how he loved this woman. He had to do a mental "reel himself back in" and not let his mind wander to the past several weeks.

"Listen. Could somebody bottom-line this for me?" He asked, getting a techno-babble headache.

"Well, Sir, we could be looking at evidence that human beings evolved long before we thought they did," Michael said hoping to ease O'Neill's impatience.

"And maybe not even originally on this planet."

"Darwin would be crushed," O'Neill said, realizing he had no idea what they were talking about even when they tried to explain it.

They knew it was going to take several hours to evaluate Ayiana. So they decided to get situated.

O'Neill made his way to the lockers. Carter was already there, but she was leaning against the wall, with both hands.

"Carter, are you o.k.?" he said. She was pale as a ghost.

"Sir I didn't see you walk in," she said trying to gain her footing. He can tell she wasn't stable on her feet.

He walked over to her and grabbed her hand, and steadied her so she can sit down.

"Sorry Sir...just got a little dizzy. Been burning the wick at both ends, I just think I need some rest" she said to him.

"Why don't I go get Fraiser." He said, seeing she was still pale.

"No" she immediately responded. It alarmed Jack.

"Oooo.k..." he said back just staring at her.

"Sir..I'm just tired...I'm gonna just lay down for a bit if that's o.k., Sir," she said meeting his gaze.

"K..." he said, still staring at her. He grabbed her hand, as she stood, and squeezed it. No words needed to be spoken. She squeezed back and smiled at him. How can love be so cruel?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She walked out of the locker room with her heart in her throat. How she loved this man. The events of the past week were replaying in her head. She had to walk fast cause she was scared her emotions were going to get the best of her.

While walking, she bumped into Dr. Michaels.

"Hey.." she said... "Hey" Sam replied.

"Sam... you don't look so good...are you o.k.?" she said, concerned for her colleague.

"Yea, yea I'm fine..." Blowing her off.

"Can you just tell me where I can just lay down for a bit?" she said. Sam was getting agitated.

"Sure.." Well, I figure Woods & Jonas, will bunk up together, I have one room with a single bed and another with one full-size bed. Fraiser or you can take the single, but someone would have to share a room with the Colonel. Sam paused, where any other time she wouldn't blink at her statement, now things were different. She paused, but she knew she couldn't react to her statement.

"That's fine...the Colonel and I are used to bunking it...Thanks" she said, as Dr. Michael walked her to the room.

As she entered, Jack was already there. He had his head prompt up on a pillow.

"Hey..." He said.

"Hey," she said back.

"Guess we're sharing a bunk," she said, just staring at him.

"Ahh...i'll take the chair..if you want," he said.

"no need...I'm fine," she said. Forgetting how well that man knew her.

Sam was feeling so sick she didn't have the energy to argue at that point. She took off her boots, and her sweater, since the room was quite warm compared to the other areas of the base and laid down. She faced the wall. It took everything in her not cry, but she lost that battle. The tears just began to flow. Where everything in her wanted to roll over on her side and have him hold her, she knew that could not happen again. So she just faced the wall and cried.

He could hear her soft whimpers. He wanted to lean in and say "C'mere" but he knew he couldn't. It was killing him so he got up and left the room.

On his way out, he bumped into Dr. Michaels.

"Colonel...how are you?" she asked.

"I'm good, just gonna grab a bite" he didn't know what to say so he felt relating it to food was a good idea.

"How's Sam. She wasn't looking too good. I know she was tired..but just wanted to make sure she was o.k." she said.

It alarmed him that she can tell as well.

"She's resting. She's o.k," he replied. He paused, and then kept walking. He realized there may be more to Sam's "Tiredness" and that it needed to be addressed.

 _ **Back in the room...**_

Sam laid on the bed. She was exhausted, but she couldn't turn off her mind. "how can we go back to the way things were, after that night" she thought to herself.

 _ **A month prior...**_

She and the Colonel were stuck on a planet for months. Sam tried everything but she couldn't get the DHD to work. It was one night...one specific night, where her frustrations were high. He saw her throwing things and cursing.

"Why won't you work...?Why?" Sam was yelling at the DHD.

He ran to her and grabbed her hands.

"Sam...(rank had been put aside after so long) Sam"... "Jack...' She said.

"It won't work Jack... I've tried everything...why won't it work?..." by this time Sam was hysterical. He pulled her towards him and held her.

She sobbed into his shoulder. She felt like such a failure.

"Sam you've been at this for hours, how about we head back to the tent, and leave it for tonight," he said.

She didn't say a word but surrendered to his suggestion. She dropped her equipment and let him lead her to what was now home. She was leaning against his shoulder. His smell was almost intoxicating.

It was several weeks in. They would spend time gathering wood for the fire, and other items. But at night when the moon shined so brightly, they would spend time together. They were only human. The feelings the already had for each other surfacing more and more. It started with small touches. He would hold her at night, and she would just melt into him. At times he could caress her breast. At first, she tightened in protest, but as the days and weeks went by she couldn't resist his touch any longer. She needed him and he needed her. They knew holding back was becoming more difficult.

As they reached the tent she could smell meat, and it smelled so good. Jack had caught a small pig, and it was cooking outside the tent. He found some leaves and berries that he used for seasoning. She had never smelled something so good at that moment in time.

"Smells amazing! She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

He gave her that all familiar smile and they sat and ate. She savored every piece of that pig. It had been weeks that they had meat. They were sustaining themselves with berries and fruits from the trees.

They sat and ate. No words were spoken. With them no words needed to be. She closed her eyes, and she took the last morsel of meat from her plate and savored it. She licked her lips and he watched her. Every moan she did his body was reacting. Samantha Carter definitely knew how to rile up the man, without even knowing it. She licked her fingers, and then wiped them on the towel.

"Thank you, Jack, that was amazing." She said.

She had her knees up to her chest and started rubbing her neck. Being trumped over that DHD had given her a definite stiff neck that was getting worse. Without even thinking he wiped his hands clean and came and sat behind her. She didn't even realize it but before she knew she had leaned completely back between his legs. She was wearing the military issued tank top. He had full access to her shoulders. He started to massage them thoroughly. With every squeeze, Sam moaned. With every moan, Jacks manhood reacted. He knew he needed to stop but just couldn't. He could tell Sam had become completely relaxed. He began to reach deeper down her shirt not realizing he had made his way to her breast. With every ministration, Sam's moans increased. But this time they were different. He can tell the sexual tone they had taken. They had held out for so long. Long sweaty nights of nothing, or self-pleasure in order to resist each other, but this night was different.

He leaned down and suddenly started to kiss her ear. Then he made his way down to her neck. Without skipping beat Sam turned, he paused for a brief moment. He looked into her eyes, and suddenly their lips were locked together. Sam turned to face him, and by this time she had straddled him. Since they were the only ones on the planet, inside the tent or outside the tent didn't matter. By this time Jack had removed Sam's clothes, piece by piece enjoying every part of her body. His clothes followed. Jack didn't know how long he'd last but at the same time, he didn't want to rush through this. So he took his time. He kissed her entire body. Suckling each breast, as his hands, slipped between her folds, he made his way down to her belly button, Sam gasped, for she knew the sheer ecstasy she was about to receive. She opened her legs wider, so to let him know the invitation was open. He then took her in his mouth and tasted every part of her folds. The night was electric. They made passionate love to each other over and over again. It was if all the pent-up years, of non-sexual contact that finally took over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After the high of lovemaking, they held each other. He suddenly felt wetness on his arm. She was crying.

"Jack...what if this is it...what if we never get a chance to go home," she said.

"It's not such a bad deal," he said, with a grin on his face.

She smiled into his arm. But he knew what she meant. Would they have to make this planet their home, was something they now needed to realize and might become a reality? The decision, of giving up fixing the DHD didn't need to happen now. They just held each other.

"Can we just enjoy this moment, Sam. Right now just the two of us?" he said.

She nodded into his chest, and they just laid there. The love they had for each other shown over and over again that night.

Weeks later they were rescued by a Tokra ship. When the ship landed, Sam and Jack just looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. How could they go back to the way things were? How? She looked at him, much like she did when they escaped P3R-118, where they had erased their memories, and knew things couldn't stay the same. Ranks were now going to be re-established. He would no longer be her lover, but her commanding officer. Her heart sank. They boarded the Tokra ship, neither of them saying a word to each other. It would be a long journey home. She found a secluded area on the ship, and that is where she spent most of her time, crying into her knees. Until one day he found her.

"Sa-Carter" he said, almost using her first name and forgetting rank.

"Sir...I..I..." she could barely speak.

"Listen," He said. He knew things needed to be addressed before they reached earth. He slid down next to her on the floor.

"I don't regret what happened on the planet, not one bit. But we have a job to do. A part of me wants to walk into Hammond's office and retire right now, but we both know that we can't. I know this is going to be hard, but we have to leave it on that planet. Hoping one day when we get rid of the Goauld once and for all, and blow the replicators out of the sky. Till then.." Jack trailed off. Sam suddenly just let out a cry, with the word "how" behind it. She lost control at that moment and sobbed uncontrollably. He put his arm around her and said it "C'mere", and without hesitation, she did just that. He wasn't sure if he was making it worse at that point but he couldn't see her crying like that knowing what she was going through. That day, with no further words spoken they knew, one day they'd be together, but that day wasn't today or the next, or the next. Or so they thought!

Present Day

O'Neill was frustrated. Sam wasn't the only one having a hard time with leaving things on the Planet. O'Neill threw up his hands in defeat.

"Colonel..you alright?" Frasier was standing right behind him.

"Doc..sorry didn't see you standing there...ahh Yea...just um...forget to tape the Simpsons," he said.

She chuckled, for she knew how he loved the Simpsons.

"Have you seen Sam? I needed her help with some samples from Aniya" she asked.

He trodded lightly for if he even hinted Sam wasn't feeling well, he knew Frasier, would be in her room with a penlight in her eye.

"She's beat...she was gonna catch some shut-eye, last time I saw her" he said.

"Ah ok..let her be, it can wait." She said, Jack, hoping he didn't give anything away.

He gave her that all familiar smile of "I don't know what else to do or say" and then left the room, before she can pick up on anything.

 _ **Back at the lab**_

Dr. Fraiser was looking into a high-powered microscope. Dr. Michael's sat beside her. She knew Sam's love for new discoveries, and found it odd that she wasn't assisting.

"Is Sam alright?" Dr. Michael's asked.

Her question took her a back. "Ahh...yea, why are you asking?" Dr. Frasier said, with a small hint of concern in her voice.

"Well...she's just been quiet, and really tired," Michael's said.

"Well she does seem to always burn the wick at both ends, never knowing when to take a break," Fraiser said.

"yea..i guess that's what it is" Dr. Michael's stated but not sounding to convinced.

They dropped the subject but not without Dr. Frasier making a mental note of checking on Sam herself later on.

 _ **Several hours later**_

 _ **ANTARCTIC BASE—QUARANTINE LABORATORY**_

Fraiser and Dr. Michael's began to examine the girl more closely. They maneuvered an overhanging heat lamp over the block of ice as the others watched in the adjoining observation room. Sam sat back not looking any better, but trying to act "fine" as best she could. She sat and watched them, but Jack was watching her closely. The ice began to slowly melt. Time went by as the water slowly dripped from the block. A monitor in the observation room showed the temperature slowly increase to fifty degrees.

Sam knew it would take hours for the block to melt. Sam decided while everyone was in the observatory room she would try to rest some more. It seemed no matter how much sleep she thought she got, it was never enough. Jack watched her walk out. He knew this was going to take awhile so he decided to join her. Where Sam at any other time, would picked up on him right behind her, she didn't even realize he was following her.

She finally reached the room. She didn't even bother removing her boots or sweater. She practically threw herself on the bed. As she lay facing the wall, she heard the door knob open. There is only one person that would be walking into the Colonels quarters.

She squeezed her eyes tightly. She didn't have the strength to answer questions. She just wanted to be alone.

Without a word, Jack sat on the bed, and propped his back against the headboard. He knew she was having a hard time with the past events that occurred. He also knew there were no cameras in these quarters, so he decided to do something he had sworn he wouldn't do again.

"Sam..." He said her first name. But the tone he said it in, brought her right back to the planet. He reached for her shoulder, and turned her. At first, she fought it but, who was she kidding. She turned to face him, and he saw that she was crying.

"C'mere" is all he needed to say. Sam moved closer to him, and leaned her entire body against him, and let an inner sob that even shocked Jack. No words were spoken, he just held her as she cried into his chest. He let her cries simmer down, and then spoke.

"Sam...you wanna tell me what's going on? " he asked.

She looked at him oddly. Like to say, " you need to ask?"

He read her mind. "Well I mean besides that..." he said with his brief smile, that he always gave her.

"Sam...others are asking. You're always over-working, but I've never seen you this tired before" he said, as he slowly traced his hand up and down her back.

"I'm just tired Jack, that's all." She said, hoping that is all it was, but she herself questioned her current state of health.

"Sam...why don't you just let Janet take a look at you..." He said softly. It wasn't an order, (just yet) he wanted her to make the decision on her own, before he had to make it an order.

"Jack...they are excited about the specimen, I don't want to bother Janet...I'm o.k...just need to sleep," she said, and she started to get more comfortable against him. Sam really hadn't sleep a full night since their night on the planet. She missed Jack against her. She missed feeling him in the middle of the night. How he would pull her to him, and spoon her from behind, feeling his manhood at full attention against her back.

With that, he pulled her tighter towards him and let her sleep. He can feel her slowly relaxing more and more and knew she was soon be in a deep sleep. He just held her. Her scent was intoxicating. His body reacted but he knew he had to push that aside. This is far as they could possibly go, for now. With there being no cameras, he would allow them this small luxury. Before he knew it, Jack had drifted off to sleep, as well.

Several hours had passed, the ice almost had melted completely. Jack and Sam had returned to the Observatory Room. Sam was feeling a little better.

Back at the Lab

Dr. Michael's and Frasier were documenting everything they were doing.

Fraiser then shined her penlight into one of Ayiana's eyes. The pupil reacted to the light. Fraiser was stunned. She flicked off the light one and off again and looked at Michael's. Both looked shocked.

"I got a cortical response. Sam, I need your help!" Frasier yelled into the headset.

"What's goin' on?" O'Neill immediately responded.

"Electroencephalogram. It measures brain-wave activity." Carter said shaking off anything she was feeling and snapping back into military mode. Carter took a mask and entered the quarantine laboratory.

They started to prep Ayiana for an EEG, with leads being placed on her head.

"All right, go, Sam." Michael said.

Carter switches on the equipment, and immediately one of the lines on the monitor showed wave activity.

"Delta waves." Carter said in shock.

"That's impossible!" Carter reacted.

"We've seen stranger." Frasier stated.

"We've gotta get her out." Carter said.

"Sir, crank up the heat!" Carter yelled to O'Neill in the Observation Room. O'Neill quickly turned to a panel at his right and rotated the controls. The heat lamps were switched on to a high setting. A monitor showed the temperature increasing to 79 degrees. The ice around Ayiana had mostly melted.

They pulled Aniya off the table she was on and on to another gernie. They began to do everything in order to register her vitals. Suddenly, she flat-lined. They were about to use the defribulator, till her heart starting beating.

Suddenly Aiyana blinked her eyes. Carter looked at her, amazed.

"She's conscious." She said, in total shock and awe.

Fraiser looked at Carter, shocked, while O'Neill looked on from the observation room.

"She's breathing on her own." D. Fraiser said.

"I think we're scaring her." Jonas said noticing her reaction to them all in masks.

Ayiana looks around, obviously frightened.

"It's okay. Hey, it's okay. It's okay. Shhh. Can we take the tube out?" Jonas asked, knowing the girl was terrified.

"Yeah. It's okay. Sam, give me a hand." Dr. Fraiser asked.

"Take it easy. It's okay. It's okay." Dr. Frasier said trying to calm the girl down.

"It's okay. There you go."

Sam had taken her hand at this point, trying to calm her down. She was staring at Sam, suddenly just locking eyes with her.

Suddenly, Ayiana began to convulse. She wouldn't let go of Sam's hand. Sam's eyes opened wide, as if she was getting shocked in some way.

"Oh, ho, whoa! Michael's, 2.5 milligrams Valium." Michael's moves to inject the drug in the IV line.

Jack was in the observatory room and was watching Sam. He could see something wasn't right. He grabbed the microphone and screamed her name.

"Carter" He yelled, seeing something was happening to Sam, but he did not know what.

Sam finally was able to let go of Ayiana's hand. Sam, just walked back to the wall. She placed her hand over her stomach and ran to the nearest trash can. She began to vomit uncontrollably.

"Major Carter" Frasier ran to her.

"Take her to a gernie outside." She yelled to everyone in the observatory room. She didn't need to say it twice. Jack was already at the entrance of the lab. He grabbed her and brought her to a gernie, with Dr. Frasier right behind them.

"Sam..sam" Dr. Frasier said using her first name.

Sam seemed to be in a state of shock. They didn't know what was wrong with her.

"Sam look at me...look at me," she said.

"What the hell happened?" Jack yelled. He just stood there, watching as Dr. Frasier tried to get Sam's vitals.

"I don't know...one minute Sam was holding her hand, the next she could barely move," Jonas said, confused as well, as to what just transpired.

"Jaa—ck" Sam whispered his first name.

Frasier looked up at him. She knew Sam would never use his first name in public, but she was also there when they decided to "leave it in the room".

"Hey..im here.." he said, totally disregarding her use of his first name.

"My head...Oh God...my head" She said.

"Sam...take it easy.." Frasier said. "I want you to lie still and tell me the last thing you remember," she said, as she placed a cold compress on her head.

"We were running...we couldn't run fast enough. They were chasing us higher and higher into the mountain. It was so cold" Sam said.

They all looked around.

"O.k...ok..that's enough..." Frasier said as she reached to her med kit.

"Sam I'm going to give you a slight sedative OK?"

"she's the last...she's the last..." Sam kept saying.

"Shhh..easy Sam...it's o.k." Jack said as he stroked the hair away from her forehead.

Dr. Frasier had given her the sedative. Sam began to drift away into sleep.

"We will need to watch her," she said.

"I'll stay," Jack said without hesitation. They all looked at him. Something was different. Jonas was too new to really notice, but Dr. Frasier had been there since the beginning. She looked at Jack and just smiled.

"What did she mean by the last...the last" Jonas asked as they left Jack and Sam.

"I don't know..but what I do know is that it has something to do with Aniya." Dr. Frasier said. She was concerned for her friend.

"Jonas, when she wakes I need you to get some answers," Dr. Frasier said. No one knew who Ayiana was and what danger she could possibly pose to the team.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Several hours passed. Sam was still asleep due to the sedative she was given.

"She's awake again," Jonas said, speaking of Ayiana. "Think I'll try talking to her."

O'Neill nods in agreement. Whatever happened to Sam was related to Ayiana.

Ayiana was lying on the gurney, looking drowsy and dressed in green medical scrubs. Her arms are restrained at her sides. Jonas and Michael's entered, both wearing surgical masks.

"Hey," Jonas said hoping he can get information from here.

Ayiana was scared and began to move away slightly on the gurney. Jonas lowered his mask a little and then removed.

"My name is Jonas," he said, trying to gain some familiarity.

"Francine." Dr. Michael's said as she pointed to herself.

"Do we really need these restraints?" Jonas asked, but before Michael's could respond,

Jack through the microphone said, "she stays restrained."

"I'm sorry...we're not sure you will cause us any damage," he said.

Jonas shifted the bed that she could at least sit up.

"Can you speak? You speak?" he asked, hoping she could speak.

Jonas also gestures with his hands, indicating a movement from the throat.

"Uh, maybe she just doesn't understand us." Michael's said.

"I'd be very surprised if she did, but that doesn't mean we can't communicate, right?

I'm Jonas."

Ayiana looked puzzled.

"Jonas. It's my name."

"Jo...Jo—nas." Ayiana repeats Jonas.

They both were in shock. But with her speaking, made Jack grow a little more impatient.

"Jonas...can we get on with it, please! I wanna know what the hell she did to Carter"

Jack said. You can tell he was agitated.

"Yeah. I'm working on it, Colonel. " Jonas said, annoyed with Jacks temper.

Jonas brought his attention back to Ayiana.

"Jonas, though, Jonas is my name. It's my name."

Ayiana raises her right sleeve, trying to reach a bandage on her bicep. But the restrains would not allow her to see completely.

"That bothering you?" Michael's asked. "that's my fault. I'm sorry."

"S...Sor-ry?" Ayiana repeated.

"Yeah, sorry. It's what you say to somebody when you, uh, cause them pain or sadness or you've done something you feel bad about." Jonas tried to explain the best he could.

"We didn't know. Let me have a look? It's okay." Michael's said as she looked at her wound. But to everyone's amazement, the wound was healed.

"That's amazing." Michael's was in shock.

They all stood there and were amazed at how she was able to heal her wound, so quickly.

Back at the sleeping quarters

Carter had awakened from the sedative. She was groggy, but still tried to get up.

"Hey..." Janet replied. "Take it easy," she said as she tried to force her back down.

"What happened, Janet?" Sam was a bit fuzzy at the recent events that occurred.

"You got really sick when Ayiana came too. You were holding her hand and for some reason, it looked like there was some type of connection between the two of you. When she finally let go of you, you got really ill. I had to sedate you." Janet trying to explain what had happened.

"What's the last thing you remember?" she asked her.

"I was in the lab with you, Michael's and Jonah's and Ayiana were conscious."

"and..."

"That's it...I can't remember anything else" Sam said, holding her head with her hand.

"Sam...before I sedated you were talking about running up a mountain, it was cold, and that they were last" Janet tried to see if the phrases would jog her memory.

"I said that?..." Sam was confused as ever. But knowing what she said or didn't say right there and then didn't matter since nausea took over her. She immediately sat and starting vomiting all over the floor.

"Sam," Janet said, quickly trying to grab a pale. Sam hadn't eaten anything so there wasn't much to vomit. But the bile from her stomach was coming up and Janet knew that wasn't good.

"Sam...you need fluids now," Janet said running to get her medkit and start Sam on an I.V.

By this time Jack had left the observatory room. He was growing impatient with Jonas, but also knew he had to control his temper. He made his way to the sleeping quarters where they had laid Sam down.

When he got there he can see that Janet was frantically started an IV on Carter.

"Janet was going on?" He immediately asked as he made his way to Sam's side, seeing the vomit all over the floor.

"Ah...I see, Sam had another bout" he said.

"She doesn't have anything to vomit so the bile from her stomach is coming up...I need to start this IV now" Janet said.

"Jack.." Sam again used his first name. She was not following the rules, but at that moment in time, she didn't care. Neither did Jack.

"hey..hey..." he said.

"seems you decorate the floor," he said trying to make her smile.

She didn't. Sam was feeling horrible.

"I...can we do this in our room, please? I'd just rather be there" she asked.

"Sam...I'd rather you not stand. I don't want you passing out on me" Janet said, as she prepped the IV bag.

"Not a problem," Jack said. He slowly leaned down and lifted Sam to his arms. He knew his knees wouldn't last long but they didn't go far. Janet followed them with the IV bag.

They got to their room, and he laid her down slowly.

"Thank you" she moved, her voice soar from the vomiting.

"always Sam, always" he softly said.

Janet just smiled. These two had been through so much, she wondered if they would ever get a chance to be happy together.

There was a hook on the wall and just used that to hang the IV Bag.

"Sam listen to me. I'm going to run some test o.k. I promise I'll be quick" she said.

"No..Janet.. please...I just..i just need to re—" Sam couldn't get the rest of the sentence out, because another bout of nausea took over her. But this time nothing came up. She was dry heaving more than anything.

"Sam...this is not just lack of sleep, something is up. Let Janet do her thing" Jack said.

He just looked at her, with that face of "I can make it an order". She knew him so well he didn't need to say it.

Without another word, Janet was by her side, taking blood samples. Before long Sam and drifted to sleep. Janet had slipped a slight sedative in the IV line.

"Doc you let me know as soon as you know.. please" he said.

"I will Sir..I will" she said. She grabbed the vials and touched his shoulder. They both knew how much he loved her so the pat on the shoulder was just a confirmation from Janet.

 _ **Several Hours later back at the Lab**_...

Jonas appeared with a tray of food.

"I thought you might be hungry. I brought you some...uh...food." Ayiana looks puzzled. Jonas released her from the restraints, so she can eat.

"You eat it."Jonas picked up some food from the tray and ate it.

Ayiana took the tray from Jonas and greedily ate the food.

"You were hungry huh" I guess being frozen for as long as you've been" Jonas stated.

Ayiana finished eating. Jonas had a picture of Sam, hoping to get some answer as to why Sam got so sick and if it really had anything to do with Ayiana.

"Do you remember her? She was in here helping you when you first woke up" Jonas said.

Ayiana was puzzled. She'd never seen an image like the one Jonas was showing her. But he can tell she did recognize it.

"Vita" Ayiana said.

Jonas looked at her.

"Vita..vita...that's life in Latin...VITA...yes we brought you back to life. "Jonas said.

"VITA..VITA...she pushed at the picture Jonas had in his hand"

He looked puzzled. "No..this is Sam... Sam, she's my friend" Jonas said.

"We were hoping you could tell us why she got sick right when she grabbed your hand," he said.

"VITA...VITA" that is all Ayiana kept saying while pointing at the picture.

He was confused as ever. Maybe in her language, VITA didn't mean the same thing.

"O.k. I guess we're not understanding each other huh"

Dr. Michael's stood in the lab, while Jonas spoke to Ayiana. Suddenly a notion came to her. Sam tired, vomiting, Ayiana pointing to her picture and saying VITA?

"Dr. Frasier...can I have a moment" Dr. Michael's stated. Dr. Fraiser was in the observatory room. She was waiting for Sam's results.

Dr. Michael's made her way into the observatory room.

"Did you run any test on Sam?" she asked.

Little did she know Janet was listening in on Jonas conversation with Ayiana.

"I'm actually waiting on them now," Janet said, not wanting to assume Dr. Michael's was making the same assumptions.

"Listen I may be way out of line here, but, Sam's been really tired lately, then the vomiting and now with Ayiana saying VITA as she looks at her picture...do you think?" Dr. Michael's stopped there.

"O.k. I see where you're going with this, but I'd rather not speculate on what's going with Major Carter." Janet didn't like the fact that Dr. Michael's was prying.

"Sorry.. I didn't mean to interfere. I'm just concerned about her" Dr. Michael's stated. She can tell that Janet was annoyed.

"We will just have to wait till the tests are complete," Janet said. She was very short.

"Understood. I'll go see if Jonas has gotten any further with Aniya" Dr. Michael's said, sensing Janet's apprehension.

2 hours later

Janet stood at the computer. A small beep indicated the results were in. She quickly clicked on the mouse so no other prying ears could hear it. Sam's results were on the screen. Janet was confused. She had done a full work up on Sam after being stranded on the planet. Everything came back negative. The results seemed impossible, and yet there they were. She rubbed her forehead wondering how she was going to break this to Sam and the Colonel. She slowly got up, only to bump into the Colonel himself.

"Hey" he said. He could see the concerned look on her face.

"Sir...I...I was just coming to speak to you and Major Carter" she said. She had no idea how she was going to explain her results.

"Oh...well..she's up, feeling a little better. Figure I come get you" he said.

"Doc...you o.k.?" he can see she was pensive.

"Yes..yes...how about we go check on her?" she said.

"You go ahead, I'm going to check on Jonas to see if he's gotten any further with Ayiana" Jack said.

Janet almost sighed in relief. As her friend, she honestly didn't want the Colonel there when she told Sam the news.

"Yes, Sir," Janet said. She quickly made her way to Sam's and Jack's quarters.

She reached the door and took a deep breath.

She gently knocked on the door, to make sure Sam was awake.

"Come in" Sam said.

"Hey...Janet said, and gave her a brief smile. "the Colonel says you're feeling better?" she asked.

"Yea...nothing like a couple of hours of sleep to knock out a bug huh," Sam says, straightening out the bed.

"Janet...what's wrong?" Sam could see Janet was apprehensive.

"Sam... your results came in?" Janet paused.

"And..." Sam's face suddenly became worried.

Janet walked over to her, and they both sat on the bed.

"Sam...you're pregnant"

Sam just stared at her. "What?...Janet...that's impossible. You did a full work up on me when we got back from the planet. Janet. I don't understand. There is no way, I can be pregnant. Jolinars marker, Janet, you told me the chances of me conceiving probably null and void. I don't get it. How did you not catch this when we got back?" Sam said, at this point, she was pacing the room. Just then Jack walked in, just as Sam finished her last statement.

"Catch what?" he said.

"Um..Sir...Um.." Sam was speechless. It was back to Sir, but using Sir, with her next statement just didn't sound right.

"Colonel," Janet chimed in. "I got Sam's results back" Janet used Sam's first name to try to de-militarize the situation for once.

"Jack" now Janet was really making it personal.

"I'm pregnant Jack" Sam just blurted out.

Jack had that all too familiar confused look on his face. Sam could tell he was going through the same thought process as she did.

"yea...I don't get it either." Sam said. She knew he was going to ask the same questions she did.

"Janet, are you sure?" Sam said this time pacing even harder.

"So are you telling me the two of you didn't...nothing happened while on that planet?" Janet went there.

Jack and Sam just starred at her.

"listen...I don't blame either you. You were stranded for months not knowing if you'd ever come home. The normal process of things would be to become physical especially when there was already an attraction there" Janet said.

Jack and Sam just continued to stare at her.

"Listen..the results are just that results. I can run the test again but Sam, I ran that 3 times. With the same results" Janet said.

By this time Sam had sat down in the chair by the bed. Jack was motionless. He was still in almost a state of shock.

"I don't mean to add to this but..."

"Really?" Jack said sarcastically, making his way to Sam.

"It's Ayiana... Jonas was talking to her, and he showed her a picture of you, Sam. Her first word was VITA." Janet said.

"VITA?" Jack said.

"It means life Jack" Sam whispered still in a state of shock.

"I know what it means Sam..but what I don't understand is why..." and Jack stopped mid sentence. He just realized what Ayiana might be saying.

"Wait..are you saying she knew about Sam before any of us did?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense. Even Dr. Michael's came to me, and asked me the same question"

"Dr. Michael's? What?" Sam was upset.

"Calm down Sam..I didn't say a word to her. I actually told her to back off" Janet said trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry...this is all too much to absorb right now," Sam said, now pacing the room again.

"Why don't I give you two, time to process this" Janet said as she started to leave the room.

"Sam...if you're up to it, I'd like to see if Ayiana can give us any more information. Maybe you could come to the observatory room and just, let her see you. I don't know what connection this has with what happened yesterday but there has to be something" Janet was grasping at straws.

"Sam.." Jack said... " you don't have to do this?" he said.

"We will be going home soon, and we can handle this there," he said.

"No...Janet's right..something happened to me, and I need to know what" Sam said, Jack, knowing that would be her answer- Sam always trying to solve problems.

"O.k. you heard her Doc. But I want her in restraints. At no point do I don't want her touching Carter" he said.

"Sir" Carter trying to remain in military mode.

"I'll be in the observatory room"

"Right..well just in case anyone gets any ideas," Jack said, with that focused face, Sam knew all too well.

"Well..she's resting right now so, like I said, how about I give you two some time to absorb all this and I'll come get you when she's ready," Janet said.

"And for what it's worth Congratulations," Janet said, trying to brighten the mode even just a little.

Janet left the room. Both Sam and Jack just stood there. Not knowing what to say. Sam just sat on the bed, with her hands on her sides, feeling defeated. Neither of them mentioned this in their debriefing. They didn't think it was relevant at the time. And now? How do they move on from this?

Jack just came and sat beside her. "hey" he said. Sam's head was down with tears starting to well up in her eyes.

She just looked up at him. "C'mere" his magic word that made her melt into him. She slowly leaned into him, and he just held her.

"Remember Sam, Always," he said to her.

So many unanswered questions. A decision's needs to be made. But at that moment, they both realized how much they were going to need each other. But what they didn't realize how much they were going to need to depend on each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jonas sat with Ayiana. He showed her a notebook, with a drawing of a Stargate. He pointed to the drawing. Hoping they would find common ground.

By this time Sam and Jack had made their way to the observatory room. Once Sam got arrived, a sudden bought of nausea came over again. She held on to the chair, to stop herself from vomiting.

"Carter" Jack quickly said as he saw her react.

"I'm ok...I'm ok," Sam said, breathing through it.

Once she felt a little better she took a seat, in front of the glass.

Ayiana looked up to see Sam sit.

"VITA" she said again, as she saw Sam. Sam just stared at her. She gave her a quick smile, hoping de-freezing this girl wasn't a mistake they would all regret.

Jonas looked up confused as ever. Why did she keep calling Sam, VITA? He had no clue. He put his book down and made his way up to the Observatory room.

"Hey Sam," he said, "how are you feeling?" he quickly asked.

"I'm ok Jonas. Any progress with Ayiana" she quickly turned it to the subject at hand.

"Well.." Jonas could see Sam was hungry for answers.

"I show her a picture of you and she just keeps say..."

Before Jonas can finish his statement, Jack interrupted with "VITA".

"Yea...how'd you?" Jonas wondered how did they know that.

"Dr. Frasier filled us in," Jack said.

"Right..ok...what I can't figure out is, VITA in Latin means life, but what does that have to do with Sam? I've been racking my brain..." Jonas kept on talking about how he was trying to figure out what Ayiana was trying to say.

Jack and Sam just looked at each other. They weren't sure what to say or do. Somehow Ayiana knew about the baby before anyone else did. With that, Sam looked at Jack and just nodded.

"Jonas..." Sam interrupted him since he was still blabbing on and on wondering what Ayiana could possibly be saying.

"I think she means life because, well," Sam just didn't know how to say it.

"Let's just say" Jack interjected. "There are four of us in the room right now" He always knew how to confuse Jonas even more.

"ahh...Colonel..there are only three of us here, right now" Jonas was definitely confused.

"Nope...their four of here...trust me..." Jack gave him that all familiar grin he gave.

"I'm not following" Jonas was completely clueless. Jack looked at Sam, and then he quickly glanced down to her abdomen.

"Wait" a light bulb finally came on for Jonas. "Are you saying, Sam..are you?" Jonas couldn't bring himself to say it.

Sam just hung her head. Jack gave that facade of a smile and sat down.

They both didn't say a word.

"That explains it...You got so sick in the lab, and then when I showed her your picture VITA is all she kept saying. But wait, did she know before you did? When did you find out?" Jonas was now filled with questions.

"Janet told us several hours ago," Sam said, softly.

"Wow, so...then..how" Jonas stated, but Jack interrupted with "exactly...I want to know how the hell she knew about Sam"

"Right..ok...Well, this gives me something to work with" Jonas said, heading back into the lab.

"Jonas.." Sam said as she stood from her chair. " I think I need to go in there with you," she said.

"Carter?" Jack immediately said.

"Sir...we have to make sense of this. I'm not going to let her touch me. Especially now" she said. She paused. Suddenly the current state of her body, hitting her all at once.

She was fighting back tears. "Hey..." Jack said immediately coming to her.

"We are going to figure this out, Sam." He said softly as he held her in his arms. Not caring who was around to see, although the only people there at that point were Jonas and Ayiana watching from the lab.

She nodded into his shoulder.

She leaned back as to get out of his hold. She didn't want others to see his affection towards her.

She nodded again and headed in with Jonas. Jack was right behind her.

"Sir...I don't need a babysitter" she said. He knew Sam could handle herself, but he felt better if he could tag along.

He gave her that puppy face. As if to say "I know you got this, but I'd still like to tag along"

She gave him a small smile as if to say o.k. and they all walked into the lab. Would Ayiana provide them with the answers they needed, or was she a threat to Sam?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jonas entered first, then Sam with Jack right behind her.

"Vita" Ayiana said the minute Sam walked in. As Sam got closer, her stomach started to churn, and the nausea was overtaking her.

Jack could see it in her face and quickly came from behind. Ayiana could see her struggling. She was restrained, but you can tell she wanted to reach out and touch Sam.

Sam quickly sat and started to inhale and exhale hoping the bout would pass.

"VITA..." she said it again.

"Yes... I understand you now..VITA..." Jonas said coming to Sam and pointing to her abdomen.

"VITA muerte," she said.

"VITA..die?" Jonas quickly looked at Jack.

"Jonas," Jack said, as he went for his gun.

"Colonel please...just let me," Jonas said Sam still trying to breathe through it all.

Ayiana could see the tension in Jacks' face. She kept pulling at her restraints, trying to indicate for them to release her.

"Colonel, can we at least release her from the restraints. I don't know how much she's going to willingly tell us if we keep her chained up like an animal." Jonas said hoping Jack would comply.

"Negative Jonas" Jack quickly said, but Sam interrupted.

"Sir, please..." Sam said holding on to the sides of the chair fighting back nausea.

He looked at Sam. He could see her struggling but also knew they needed answers.

"Fine...but if she tries anything..." he said, having his gun right by him.

Jonas quickly went to Ayaina and removed the restraints. Once he removed the restraints, Ayiana rubbed her wrist. She sat up, and tried to convey to Jonas what she was trying to say.

"VITA.." she said, this time pointing to herself.

"You... have a life inside you?" Jonas asked.

"That's impossible. We did ultrasound" Sam immediately said.

"Right but to her, that might be the last thing she remembers," Jonas said.

Several hours past. Sam wasn't feeling any better and Jonas was barely scratching the surface. The language barrier was definitely an issue. Jack could see that Sam needed a break. "Jonas... you keep working on her. Major, may I speak with you for a moment?" Jack snapping back into military mode.

They left the lab and made their way to the Observatory room.

"Hey," he said softly, reaching up to stroke her face but then placed his hand in his pockets. Although they had held each other in bed, personal displays of affection were definitely not something they could do. Although they were in Antarctica, the regulations still applied.

Sam looked at Jack and smiled. Before he could say anything Sam read his mind,

"yea I know I don't look too good. I don't feel too good either, although sitting here now seems like the bout isn't as bad" Sam said.

Jack looked at her with a confused look. Then he realized something.

"Carter...does it seems your "bought" are stronger when you are close to her?" Jack asked. Sam realizing where he was going and he was right.

"Sir...I..." Sam didn't finish her sentence. Jack was back in the observatory room, and made his to Jonas.

"Can I talk to you for second" Jack immediately asked.

"Sure..." He responded to Jack.

"I'll be right back", he said to Ayiana.

"So...here's the deal...Carter gets sicker every time she's close to her" Jack rarely used Ayianas name.

"soo...till you find out what the hell is going on, Carter will not be going near the lab again," Jack said.

He was pulling rank. Thing is he forgot that everything said in the observatory room can be heard. Jonah's looked up to find a very frustrated Major Samantha Carter.

"Ah...Colonel" Jonas interrupted.

"No...no if and or buts about.." Jack trailed off.

"Colonel" Jonas again tried to interrupt him. By this time Sam had made her way back to the lab.

"Sir..." Jack looked like a deer caught in headlights. He knew how she hated having him make decisions for her. Although he was her CO, he also knew she hated being treated any less, than the soldier that she was.

"May I speak to you for a moment please?" she said, nausea kicking in but she was more upset than sick at that moment.

"I tried to warn ya," Jonas said under his breathe.

"Ah..right..I'll be back," Jack said, knowing Sam was just about to rip him another one. Respectfully of course, but nonetheless.

"Sir..I don't need you making decisions about this without me. This is affecting me as well and I should have a right to make the decision of whether or not I can handle this...Sir" she made sure he knew she wasn't being disrespectful of rank, but at the same time, she did have a right.

Jack just looked at her. How he loved this woman. He knew she was right. He was falling into that protective mode of a mate rather than thinking as a Colonel.

"Carter...I know you can handle this. I'm just concerned. We don't know what this girl can do or not do at this point. We need to be cautious. Especially now..now that.." Jack stopped midway.

"Jack" use of his first name, he knew she wanted his undivided attention. "I'm scared too. But I can't stop that from finding out what is going on" she said.

They both paused. He looked at her, and everything in him wanted to just hold her. "I don't deserve you," he thought to himself.

She gave him that million dollar smile and walked back into the lab. There were answers that needed to be found, and Samantha Carter was going to get them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jonas was in the lab, several days had passed. He continued to talk to Ayiana, as Sam sat in the observatory room. She would walk into the lab on occasion, but fighting the constant bought's of nausea were exhausting.

By this time, it seemed Ayiana had adapted to the language. She had established that her people were under attack. By what she did not know.

"We ran to the hill, all women protecting me. We ran and ran. I can hear them dying in the back, but I could not stop, for I knew I was VITA." Ayiana began to explain her last memories. Jonas looked at her. "Vita, she was VITA?" he thought to himself. He made a mental note of it to address later. He knew talking made Ayiana quite exhausted and wanted to get as much information as he could.

Sam sat listening in through the Comm. Her thoughts mirrored Jonas.

"She was VITA?" then why did she call Sam VITA?" Sam's mind began to try to process the information as Ayiana recounted her last memories.

"We stop at the Naos" Ayiana paused. Tears started flowing down her eyes. Jonas came to her and tried to comfort her, at the same time, probing his mind for the translation of Naos.

"Shrine..." he said.. realizing Naos was the Greek word for Shrine. "you stopped at the shrine?." Although he wanted to comfort her further he knew she would grow tired quickly so he needed to get as much information as he could.

"Yes...when I reach I look back no one behind me. They all dead." Ayiana said. "I hide in a small room. I pray to gods to protect me" she said. More tears flowed from her eyes. Jonas knew this was difficult for her. "It was very cold. I stay there for a long time. I no remember more" She said.

Sam listened. By this time, all of the scientists were sitting and observing, listening to every word Ayiana was saying. They tried to make sense of what Ayiana was remembering but there wasn't enough information, other than there was a shrine. So, that can only mean wherever the scientist found Ayiana there must have been some type of structure buried there as well. They were going to need to find it. Hoping there is where they could get more answers.

By this time Ayiana was exhausted and had fallen asleep. Jonas let her be. He made his way to the observatory room, where everyone else was contemplating what their next step would be. Sam immediately chimed in.

"Dr. Osbrorne, do you recall seeing any structures or buildings when you recovered, Ayiana" Sam asked.

"No..nothing...but then again, there was a storm approaching so visibility was difficult," He said.

"We need to go back out there," Sam said. Before she could finish her sentence Jack interrupted.

"We?" He said. Knowing now it was no longer her, but a life within her that he had to worry about.

Sam paused knowing he meant well but also knowing she was still a soldier. She looked at him, pause and continued... "and see if the structure possibly still stands"

"Carter," Jack said, trying to; yet again show her that he wasn't agreeing without actually saying it.

"Sir...we may be able to find what we are looking for," Sam said.

"I agree, but no need for all of you to go. Jonas and the other scientist can go and vet the area out. Should they need you, they can call in" Jack said.

Sam was now getting annoyed. Just because she was pregnant, did not make her any less of a soldier.

"Sir... I need" Sam tried to contest, but Jack interrupted her mid-sentence.

"Carter, Jonas and the other scientist will go," Jack said firmly. "Jonas you will report back with your findings if any, and then we will proceed from there," He said.

Sam knew, if she said one more word, Jack was going to pull rank. But Jack also knew that he just really ticked her off.

You could feel the tension in the room. The other scientist didn't know if Sam's condition, so they were a little perplexed as to why the Colonel was acting the way he was.

"Yes Sir, we will leave in an hour" Jonas immediately said trying to break the tension they were all feeling. They all left to get ready but Sam was the first one out. But before she left, Sam just stared at Jack. She was angry. As to not make a scene, or disrespect a superior officer, she quickly left the room and made it to their sleeping quarters.

"How can he just dismiss like that? Is this how it's going to be? I'm pregnant not handicapped" Her mind was racing a mile a minute, by this point, she was pacing the room. She quickly looked down at her abdomen.

"I don't know if I can do this?" she quickly realized. She loved the military. She suddenly realized how much she was going to have to give up. She slowly sat on the bed and knew there was a decision that needed to be made, sooner than later.

Back at the observatory room...

Jack knew she was angry. Chasing her down now was not a good idea, so he just let her be.

"Sir...a moment" Janet chimed in. He knew he was about to hear an earful.

"You know are going to have to make a decision. And fast. You know how important the military is to Sam (she used her first name to show him that it was more a personal conversation than anything). But as you just displayed, she won't be able to do much of what she did pre-pregnancy. And I'm not quite sure that's hit her yet. Well till now" She said, realizing that Jack not allowing her to go to the site, made reality sink it a lot faster for Sam.

Jack just stood there. He understood he probably should have had a talk with Sam before pulling rank in front of everyone, but he also knew there wasn't time. As Jonas had stated, a large storm was brewing and if they didn't get out there fast the chances of them getting stuck in the storm were more likely to happen.

He didn't say a word. He just looked at Janet, gave her a brief smile, put his hands in his pockets and walked away. Janet watched as he left. He heart broke for them. They had been through so much together, and now this. She thought to herself "did I miss something?. The entire test proved that Sam couldn't conceive after the Jolinar incident. And I told her that. If I missed something it's my fault", realizing that Sam wouldn't have worried about protection with Jack while on the planet. But at this point reaping over what could have been was not going to change the situation. She knew she had to keep a level head because it was only going to get worse before it got better.

Sam had fallen asleep. Although she was seriously angry, the exhaustion was a lot stronger than her anger. Before she realized it she had fallen asleep on his side of the bed hugging his pillow. She may currently be mad at him, but oh how she loved this man. The team had left and they were on their way to the area where they found Ayiana. Once she awoke, she reached for her shoes and got up, only to be struck with a horrible episode of dizziness.

She reached for the bed only to knock over the lamp. Jack was already making his way to their sleeping quarters when he heard the crash. He ran towards the room, only to find Sam, on her knees.

"Sam" he quickly called out to her and went to reach for her. Only for Sam to protest his touch, and help.

"I'm fine, Sir (with the emphasis on Sir). I'm fine. I.. I just lost my footing that's all" she said, slowly trying to stand, but to her embarrassment, she couldn't.

He just stood there. At first, he was upset that she was being so stubborn, and then he realized who was he kidding. It was the part he loved about her the most. He stood back and let her try to stand, he folded his arms, and if this was any other situation, it would have been quite amusing.

Sam couldn't. The room was spinning and she couldn't make sense of what was up or down. By this point, her guard quickly dropped.

"Jack...I..." it quickly changed from Sir to Jack.

Jack reached down to her and slowly helped her up, only for Sam to start vomiting all over him. He grabbed her and moved her to the bathroom fast. She started to cry after every bought. "Oh god," she said, through every, breathe; she could take before another bought took over.

"I don't think I can do this Jack?" she said before another bought set in.

Jack looked at her. He never really contemplated her NOT having the baby. To him, it was a sure thing. But they had yet to really talk about what it meant. He just looked at her. He didn't know what to do next since suddenly he stood frozen, frozen to the possibility that Sam might just choose not to have this baby.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jack sat in the room, watching Sam sleep. After her last bought, she was physically exhausted to the core. He was able to get her to the shower, clean up the mess she had left behind and get her into bed. He was able to get Janet, who started an IV, with a mild sedative to help Sam sleep. He sat with his thoughts. Another chance of being a father, lingering in the back of his head, yet Sam hadn't yet agreed to keep it. It was all so new, and yet they couldn't deal with it. They had to put aside, and deal with the current situation, that yet all in all still seemed to involve Sam and the baby. He snapped out of his thoughts and reverted to his military mode, which he was a lot more comfortable in.

"Any word?" Jack asked. The team had been gone for several hours with no word.

"None..." Janet said trying not to look worried. Jack knew the weather was rough out there, but not to hear at all from them, he was growing more and more concerned.

He got up, placed a kiss on Sam's forehead, not caring that Janet was right there, and headed out.

"Sir...where are you going?" Janet asked. Knowing quite well where he was headed.

"I sent them out there, Janet. I have to go at least try and look for them" He said with conviction.

"Jack..." Janet using his first name was rare. "Just...promise you'll watch over them," he said, not realizing he used the word "them". He paused, as the word left his lips.

Janet took a deep breath, and gave him a nod.

Jack knew he had to go and at least to try find out what happened to the team. He would never forgive himself if he didn't at least try. He also knew that the chance of him freezing out there were possible. He looked at Sam, sleeping peacefully on the bed. He loved her so much; his heart ached, knowing the possibility of not seeing her again. But he knew duty called. He left the room, and immediately switched to military mode.

As he reached the lab he could hear radio chatter.

"Dr. Michael's?" Jack immediately said, grabbing the walkie.

"Jonas..where the hell have you been?" Jack said, in anger, relief, and joy that his team was still alive.

"Sorry Sir...we tried radio contact several times, seems there's some type of interference in the vicinity. We tried every hour, till we were able to get a signal." Jonas said in relief. "Dr. OsBourne has fallen ill. He's running a temperature." He said with worry in his voice.

"The weather has been pretty brutal, but as we neared the structure, it seems to be subsiding, so we took cover here, till we could make contact" Jonas added.

"Send us your coordinates" Jack immediately asked. He knew they wouldn't last much longer in that weather.

Before he could put the walkie down a tall blonde suddenly appeared behind him.

"Jonah' so you found the structure?" Sam said as she grabbed the walkie from Jack. Jack turned, and just gave Janet that look that Janet returned with 'hey I tried to keep in her bed', but obviously did not succeed.

"Yes...we did...just a few miles further from where they found Anyia there is a structure. We were able to clear out some of the snow, and we can see the structure in the ice." Jonas said with excitement but still concerned for Dr. Osborne.

"Copy...is it something we can reach or access?" did you notice any type of ..." Sam went off her in technobabble that only Jonas and the scientist could understand.

Jack took back the walkie, and before speaking into it again, he said, "Sam, how about we get them home, and Dr. Osborne some medical attention, and go from there".

"Right sorry..." She said. She didn't mean to be insensitive. Her geek side totally kicked in. Someone was feeling better.

Sam sat down on one of the computers in the lab and started typing away. Before Jack and Janet headed to the jet-ski's to recover Dr. Osborne and the team, they both stopped and looked at her. They hadn't seen this much energy in her since they got the observatory.

Sam paused for a second. "What...?" She realized her mind was going a mega-speed her mouth hadn't caught up yet.

"Someone's feeling better?" Jack immediately stated. She gave him a smile.

"You guys go get Osborne. I have a theory I'd like to test out" she said, completely focused on the computer in front of her. This is the Carter they were both used to seeing. They both smiled and made their way to the corridor. Hoping this soon would all be over, or so they thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jack and Janet were able to find the team via the coordinates Jonas had sent. Osborne was in bad shape. They packed him up on the jet-ski's and headed out.

"Don't you want to see the structure?" Jonas chimed in.

"We have more important things at hand, Jonas" Jack said sternly.

"Right, right" Jonas replied. He reminded him so much of Daniel, Jack smiled inside.

Back at the lab...

Sam knew she needed answers. So she got up and stared at Aniya through the glass. She was awake. She looked at Sam and smiled.

Sam took a deep breath. "I need answers," she said to herself.

"Here goes nothing," she said out loud and made her way to Aniya.

As she opened the sliding door, the bought of nausea hit her hard. She stood at the door trying to breathe but it was so strong.

"Let me touch you. You feel better" Aniya said.

Sam could barely lift her head. What if that was the very thing that would stop these attacks of nausea? She had to take the chance.

She made her way to Aniya's bed and placed her hand in hers. Suddenly, just as Aniya stated, Sam's nausea dissipated. She stood straight and just looked at Aniya.

"Thank you," Sam said. Aniya just smiled back.

"Aniya, when you touched me the first time. I didn't remember it then but hearing you recount your memories, to Jonas, I do now. I saw people running, up to a hill, but they were all women, no men. It seemed as if they were protecting you. They were being attacked, from behind but I couldn't see by whom" Sam asked, hoping Aniya had the energy to talk.

"Yes...bad people, with glowing eyes, ran uphill, they shoot everyone," Aniya said with tears in her eyes realizing that all her people were dead.

"I am the last VITA, yes?" she asked.

Sam didn't know how to respond. She had never come across Aniya's kind. But as of this point, all she knew was, yes she was a being that she'd never encountered before.

Sam just nodded gently.

"Why were they protecting you?" Sam asked trying to get as much information as she could before Aniya got too emotional.

"I am VITA" Aniya said.

"what does that mean?" Sam said.

"I am the one that gives life. I know when life is created, and sanction it so" She said.

"How?" Sam was curious as ever.

"A woman lays with a man..." Aniya began to tell Sam, thinking she didn't know how procreation took place.

"No no, I know that part. But if you died what would happen?" Sam just got to the point.

"I must sanction the life inside the woman's womb. I have never been touched by a man. To them, I am their God. I never see me like that though. I love my people, and enjoy blessing life".

"If I do not sanction in time, life ends," Aniya said.

"Many lives ended that day." Aniya began to weep. This time it was a sob from deep within. She began to remember all the lives lost that day.

"They came during the seed harvest," Aniya said, through her crying, but Sam had a perplexed look on her face.

Aniya could see she was confused.

"Every third moon, all the women, who are mated to a man, gather. Once they have lain with their mate, they wait till third moon, the seed harvest. It is then, they find out if they are going to harvest a child." Aniya said.

"And the way they know is, you touch them and reveal it to them, don't you?" Sam asked, knowing the answer to her question. Realizing that when Aniya touched Sam, she was doing what she was born to. Sanction a life. The life within Carter.

Suddenly the lab door opened, and the team came in hot, dragging Osborne in. Jack saw Sam with Aniya and became irate.

"what the hell are you doing Carter?" Jack practically ran to her and pushed her away from Aniya.

"getting answers,...Sir" she quickly added the Sir.

"Isn't getting close to her, what got you in trouble in the first place?" He said. He then realized he's the one that got her in trouble in the first place.

Sam immediately thought the same thing and gave him that look, as if to say "really, Jack..really"

"You know what I mean?" Jack said knowing Sam was thinking the same thing.

"Sir...it's what I needed to do the whole time..touch her," Sam said.

"The nausea is gone," Sam said looking at Jack hoping he would calm down.

"Really?" So you don't feel like hurling" Jack said, with that shocked face.

"No, Sir" "and, I was able to make sense of something's," she said, without giving away her current condition to the entire team.

Suddenly Janet came from behind, "we need this gurney for Osborne. Quickly" She said, as they started to cut his clothes off.

It alarmed Aniya. She immediately got off the gurney, which practically had become her bed, and let them work on Osborne. As she watched them, she could see that he was in distress. She stood against the glass doors and watched.

"Sam I need your help here" Janet yelled. Sam looked at Jack then jumped into her medical training as a soldier. "I need you to hook him up onto the monitor" Janet yelled as they tried to help him.

Jack stood by, hoping they could figure out what was wrong with Osborne, not realizing he was standing right next to Aniya. The closest he had been to her.

He looked at her with his hands crossed.

"You are the seed?" Aniya quickly said. "I'm sorry, then what?" Jack said taken aback at her question.

Sam immediately looked up with a face of shock. This girl was no joke.

"Carter?" Jack immediately called out to her with that complete confused face when he had no idea what someone was talking about.

But Jack wasn't stupid. He suddenly realized what she meant.

"Oh...the..the seed", as he pointed to Carter, immediately putting his arm, back down so the others wouldn't catch on. "um...yea," He said softly to Aniya.

"But can we talk about that later..." he said to her.

Aniya looked at him and nodded.

"He is sick?" she asked.

"He's running a high fever that they need to try to get down," Jack said, still not getting to close to Aniya.

"He's in V-fib. You get the paddles, I'll get the gel." Janet yelled. Both Jack and Ayiana were looking on, concerned.

"Charge to 200," Janet yelled. Carter set the charge and prepared the paddles, then handed them to Janet.

"Okay. Everybody clear!"

But as Janet prepared to shock Osborne, Ayiana stepped up to the gurney.

"Whoa, whoa, Hey!" Jack said, reaching for her.

Aniya suddenly placed her left hand on Osborne's, head.

"Jonas, Sam" Jack called out their names wondering what she could possibly be doing.

"No, no, no. Wait. Wait." Carter said.

"Let's see. Let's see what she does." Sam said, knowing how she had made her nausea disappear, maybe there was more to Ayiana that they weren't aware of.

Aniya placed her right hand on Osborne's stomach. Jonas walks around towards Ayiana who is grimacing and breathing heavily. Suddenly, Osborne took a deep, gulping breath. Carter and Jonas stood next to Aniya as Janet and Jack looked on, amazed. Carter looked to Osborne's feet, which seem to glow as the signs of frostbite disappeared. Janet returned the paddles to their stand as Jack and Jonas look on, stunned. Osborne took another deep breath, only for Aniya to gasp and collapsed Jonas caught her. Janet looked at the heart monitor which now showed a normal heartbeat. Aniya healed him.

They all stood stunned. They realized there was so much more to this young girl. They were just scratching the surface with her.

Jack couldn't shake the distrust he had for her. But she just saved, Osborne's life, so he had to try, or would trusting her be the end of them all?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Several hours past. Aniya was conscious again, and Osborne was resting comfortably. Jack, Sam, and Janet were up in the observatory room. Confused as ever as to what transpired. They looked at Sam, who was with Aniya right before they charged in with Osborne.

"Care to explain what the hell just happened here, Carter?" Jack said. Getting more annoyed that they weren't even close to getting answers about this girl.

"Something you said, when I got sick the first time in the lab," she said as she looked at Janet.

"You said, that I said we were running up a hill, and that she was the last?" Carter said remembering that conversation.

"Aniya said they were being chased, killed as they tried to protect her. She was the last of her kind. She sanctioned life, which is why they called her VITA. When I held her hand, she obviously showed me those images, which is why I said what I did. I remember now, she showed me. She sensed the baby," Sam stopped mid-sentence. The baby. Janet looked at Jack, and Jack came to Sam. Sam just looked at him. "Jack, I..." she couldn't get the words out but the tears flowing down her face said it all. "She was their mother source, in a sense, their source of procreation. She sanctioned life".

"Sam..." Jack knelt down to her. Sam's eyes were filled with tears.

"Jack...I..." she said.

"C'mere," he quickly grabbed her. The hold wasn't too long, but just enough to reassure her, she wasn't alone. When he let go of her, they stared at each other for a moment. She looked right into his eyes and nodded and gave him a small smile.

It was then Jack knew. The baby became real to her. It became a life to her. She turned and looked at Janet who was right by her side as well. Janet placed a hand on her back, to reassure her as well, she wasn't alone.

"Doc...you better come quick." A voice came from the distance. It was Michael's.

Sam wiped her tears, and they allowed followed.

"What's wrong?" Janet immediately asked.

"It's Jonas, he's running a fever," Michaels said.

Jonas was lying down on one of the beds, but could hardly move.

"Jonas, Jonas" Janet called out to him but he was on responsive.

Sam immediately made her way to the lab.

Jack grabbed her before she got too far.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"I'm going to get Aniya. She healed Osborne, she can heal Jonas" she said.

He paused for a moment and then started heading to the lab, with her.

Aniya was laying on the gurney. Curled up in the fetal position. Everything was hitting her all at once. Healing Osborne also took a toll on her.

When Sam reached the lab, her heart broke for her. She paused for a moment but knew she had to put those feelings aside, to help Jonas.

"hey..." Sam said.

"How are you feeling?" She asked her.

"Tired...I scared" She said.

"I'm sorry. I know you're going through a lot right now, but we need your help. It's Jonas. He is sick like Dr. Osborne" Sam said.

Sam could tell she was weak but they had no other choice. They had to try.

Aniya sat up and slowly came off the gurney. Jack and Sam were on each of her sides. This was the first time Jack had actually touched her. Aniya smiled at him, and he back.

They made their way to Jonas. Aniya did the same she did with Osborne, and Jonas quickly healed, but only to have Aniya grow very weak. Jack caught her as she collapsed and placed her on one of the beds.

"There's a lot more to her than we realize, isn't there. Her ability to heal must have been what the Goauld were after. Why chase her and not the others?." Sam asked.

"I'm sorry did you say Goauld?" Jack asked, with that all too familiar face he gives, when he hasn't been fully informed.

"Oh sorry...while you guys were getting Osborne, she was able to remember the last moments. She remembered someone with glowing eyes chasing them up the hill." Sam said.

"ahh..." said Jack... "Gotta love those Goauld," he said in his sarcastic tone.

"Well I can now see why the Goauld would want her, she'd be a host making factory. Letting the Goauld know who was pregnant and who wasn't" Jack said.

"Yea..but that's just it. She has to choose to give life. If that was the case, she would rather die than give life knowing what they were going to use it for" Sam replied, looking pensive.

"It has to be this healing capability. It also has to be the reason why she was able to sustain herself for so long" Carter's mind was going a mile a minute.

"Sam..stay with Jonas, I need to run some test on Aniya. I'm not sure if this is a contagion or what, but I need to find out, fast" Janet said.

When she said contagion, Jack and Sam immediately looked at each other. It wasn't just them anymore, and Sam realized that now. Sam tried not to focus on that and tried to make Jonas as comfortable as possible.

It would take some time before the test came back. Janet came back from the lab.

"I suggest we all get some rest. I won't have results for another couple of hours." She said.

Sam looked at Janet and nodded. She passed her and touched her shoulder. They were all worried. They weren't sure what this was, but Aniya didn't look like she had much more in her to heal anyone else.

They all made their way to their sleeping quarters. Hoping Janet's test would find the answers they needed.

Sam and Jack walked into their room. Sam plopped on the bed as if she had run a marathon. Although the bouts of nausea were gone, she was still exhausted.

"Hey..." Jack said, immediately sitting next to her.

"I'm so tired Jack." She said as she leaned into him.

"What if Janet can't figure this out. Are the rest of us going to die up here?" She said as tears ran down her face.

"Hey...she'll figure it out. You'll see. There's nothing we can do right now, other than follow her lead on getting some rest" He said, as he kissed her forehead.

"C'mere." He said as he grabbed her, and they both laid down together on the bed. He held her close. Closer than he had ever done. Here lay in his arms the mother of his unborn child. The woman he had loved and cherished for so long. And now the possibility of not being able to spend the rest of his life, with her and the life of his child was before them. He had to try hard to for Sam to see the worry on his face because he too was worried, but he couldn't let Carter see that. All he knew was right there and now he had her in his arms. Something he had missed since leaving the planet. He let himself drift to sleep when he felt Carter completely relax in his arms.

A knock on the door startled Jack. He had fallen into a deep sleep. Carter by now had made her way on to her side of the bed but was still spooned against him. He slowly moved off the bed as to not wake her.

"Sir..I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you," Janet said.

"No, it's ok...did you get the results back," he asked, as he closed the door behind him, not wanting to worry Carter any more than she already was, with what Janet could possibly state next.

"It's Woods," Janet said. It must have hit him harder than Osborne and Jonas, he didn't make it through the night. Jonas went to check on him and he had no pulse.

"Dammit," Jack said.

"Sir... so far, whatever this is, it only seems to be affecting the men," Janet said.

"So you're here to tell me I'm next?" Jack said.

"You're next for what?" Sam said, opening the door to the room. Her forehead seemed damp and sweaty.

"Janet?" She looked at her friend knowing her well and knowing she was keeping something from her.

"Seems the bug only like the male type," Jack said, trying to make light of a dire situation.

"What?...wait...are you saying, Woods?" Sam immediately asked.

"He died last night. Seemed like it hit him harder. Jonas checked on him this morning he had no pulse" Janet said.

Sam just stopped. Being the genius she was, she looked at Jack.

"Oh..God...Janet...it can't...you have to find a cure...where's Aniya, she has to be able to stop this" Sam said. At this, she was almost becoming hysterical.

"Sam...Sam" Jack grabbed her shoulders. When Jack grabbed her he could feel the heat permeating through her uniform.

"Sam.." "Doc...she's burning up" Jack immediately can tell Sam's body temperature had gone through the roof.

"What...but..i ran the test, the virus didn't attack any of the female blood cells". Janet was as confused now than ever.

Jack lifted Carter and laid her back in bed.

"Jack, I..I don't feel so good," Sam said.

"Shh it's ok...I got you" Jack said.

"This makes no sense. How is it attacking her system." Janet said looking at her friend.

"I'm going to run and get my med kit. Stay with her Jack" Janet said, throwing military out the window.

"Wild horse, Janet, wild horse" Jack said. He wasn't leaving her side for nothing.

"Jack..."Sam called out to him.

"I'm here, Sam..I'm here"

"Aniya...she...we have to try...can you go get her" Sam was desperate.

"Sam...Aniya is still unconscious. She never woke up after healing Jonas.

Sam's eyed widened in fear. If Janet didn't have a cure, then she and her baby only had hours left.

"Jack..." Sam called out to him, lifting her hand, as he grabbed it.

Janet returned with her med-kit and tried to make Sam as comfortable as she could. There wasn't much more she could do for her, other than keep working in hopes she can find a cure before it was too late.

She sat in the lab cursing the computer. For every test she ran was conclusive. The virus did not attack any of hers or Michaels DNA. Yet Sam's was a different story.

It didn't make any sense. Janet was exhausted.

"Hey," Michael said. "Hi there..." Janet said lifting her head from the desk. She didn't realize it but she had dozed off.

"How's Osborne" Janet asked, moving the hair from her face.

"He's good..resting," Michaels said.

Janet started to cry.

"Hey, hey what's going on?" Michael tried to console.

"I can't figure it out. The virus only attacks the male gene. I've tried with your DNA and mine, and yet Carters... I don't get it." Janet said. She couldn't think of losing another friend. Losing Daniel was enough.

Michael sat next to Janet and tried to console her. Suddenly a notion came to Michaels.

"Janet...could it be possible that the reason the virus is attacking Sam's cell is that it senses a male gene," Michaels said.

"What?" Janet said. She hadn't shared Carter's condition with anyone.

"I've kind of put two and two together Janet. I know she's pregnant." Michaels said.

"What if the baby is a boy. It attacks her cells, wouldn't it." Michael's said, hoping her theory would make sense.

"In any normal circumstances it wouldn't but, this..."

"Is not normal" Michaels finished her sentence.

"Dear, God...what do we do," Janet said. "Aniya is still unconscious".

"We need to get them back to the base and see if we can figure this out. I don't have the proper equipment here to make a full assessment. " Janet said.

"O.k." I'll call the base and get things rolling" Michaels said.

"We'll figure this out, Janet. We will" she tried to reassure her.

Janet nodded. She knew she had to shake the doubt off, and deal with the issue at hand. She knew she had to go tell Jack and Sam, their theory.

She reached their door, took a deep breath and knocked.

Jack opened the door. She can tell he was exhausted.

"Sir, are you all right?" She asked hoping he had not fallen ill too.

"Yea...I'm fine...fine" he said. But if he was honest with himself, he was exhausted. Seeing the women he loved laying there not being able to do anything for her, was making him frustrated. He needed answers, but he knew Janet was doing everything she could.

Janet made her way into their room. Sam was still burning up, but still conscious. Which made Sam hopeful.

"Hey," Sam said trying to talk.

"Shhh...save your strength," Janet said. She adjusted her IV, and refreshed the towels that Jack had placed on her head.

"So Janet..." Jack said, with his all familiar stance of hands in his pocket. "anything?"

"Actually...Dr. Michaels and I have a theory." Janet said, knowing he wasn't going to like it.

"I couldn't understand why the virus wasn't attacking either of Dr. Michaels or my DNA, but it was attacking Sam's. Dr. Michaels actually made me realize something. It might be attacking Sam's DNA detecting male hormone, or levels" Janet said.

Jack looked lost as ever. He didn't understand what Janet was saying and was too tired to try and figure it out.

"Doc I need you to spell it out for me. I'm too damn tired right now" Jack said, you can hear the exhaustion in his voice.

"Sir..what I'm saying is...the baby...if the baby is a boy, it's going to attack Sam's cells."

Janet paused not sure how Jack was going to take this news. One son had already been taken from him now this.

"So are you saying the baby, the baby is a boy," He said. By this time he had his hands on his face trying to rub some feeling into it for he was numb.

"Yes, Sir," Janet said.

"Jack" by this time Sam was calling to Jack.

"I'm here Sam..I'm here" Jack quickly came to her side.

"Shhh...rest..Sam...rest" he said, as he stroked her forehead till she fell back to sleep.

"Janet...this news doesn't help any," he said, trying to stay calm.

"I know Sir. We need to get her back to the SGC. I don't have the equipment here or medical personnel to get to the bottom of this." She said.

He was making his way out the door as to immediately get things rolling, but she stopped him.

"Sir..Michaels is already taking care of it. I will let you know as soon as they arrive. We will need to quarantine you both."

Jack just looked at him. She knew how much he loved Sam. And now to be told he might lose another child.

"Sir...Jack...we are going to get through this... don't give up on me..I'm not giving up on either of you" She said.

She placed her hand on his chest as a sign of friendship, and care.

He just nodded, for he knew if he spoke, Colonel Jack O'Neill she knew would crumble before her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **BACK AT THE SGC**

Jonas is sitting in the observatory room. He felt helpless, but he didn't want to leave his teammates' side. So he sat and just stayed as close as he could. He could hear Frasier, through the speakers.

"Blood pressure's holding 80 over 40. I wanna do a manual and uh, get me the results of her latest bloodwork." Janet said. Trying to make Sam as comfortable as she could. Jack just sat with her. The virus had yet to hit him as hard as it did Sam, but it was inevitable. Either way, he wasn't going to leave Sam's side. So he stood close.

Hammond entered the Observatory room.

"How's she doing?" He asked. Concerned for his solider and most of all friend. For he loved Sam like a daughter.

"They're doing everything they can, Sir," Jonas replied. But did not sound too convincing.

"We talked to the Tok'ra. They said this might be beyond their help, but it is Sam, Jacob is on his way and they're sending someone" Hammond said.

"Their best chance is Aniya, Sir. She managed to halt the virus completely in the rest of us." Jonas said, wishing Aniya would heal quickly herself as to save his friends.

"Why hasn't she been able to stop it in herself?" Hammond asked, still trying to catch up on everything that went down in Antartica.

Frasier heard his question over the speakers.

"From what I've been able to learn so far, Sir, the virus ultimately acts like cerebrospinal meningitis by attacking the brain. Despite the physical similarities, Aniya brain chemistry seems to be quite different from ours. I suppose it's possible she's able to trigger an immune response in us that she can't muster in herself once the disease reaches an end stage." Fraiser said, adjusting Sam's IV.

"What are the odds she'll survive?" asking for selfish reasons, but nonetheless asking.

Fraiser shook her head slightly. Jonas and Hammond look at each other. As far as they knew right now, Aniya was Sam and Jacks only hope.

Hours had passed. There was nothing they could do for Aniya. She slipped away in her sleep. Sam and Jack were in the infirmary quarantine. Jack just sat with her holding her hand. Hammond was watching from above. Jack had some explaining to do, but now wasn't the time for it. Jack could sense him watching. He felt he needed to explain himself.

"Sir...I..." Jack trailed off. Not knowing how to start.

"Jack...we will have plenty of time to discuss. Right now getting you two back to health is what matters" Hammond says.

Jack just nodded.

"Jaa-cck." Sam could barely get his name out.

"Hey..hey.. I'm right here" He said quickly coming to close to her.

"Aniya..how is she?" Sam was in and out of it. She had no idea Aniya had passed.

"She's gone Sam. They tried everything" Jack said. "But they've contacted the Tok'ra. Your dad is on his way too" He said. He wasn't too happy to hear he was coming knowing he had to explain how he got his daughter pregnant but nonetheless he was coming.

Tears strolled down Sam's face. She knew Aniya was their only hope. How could fate be so cruel?

"Ja-ck...I...i just need you to know...I love you..I always have and always will" Sam said softly. She knew mics were in the room, but she couldn't think of dying and not sharing her heart with him one last time.

"Hey..hey...i love you too...but there will be plenty of other times you can tell me that..." He leaned into her ear as to make sure the mics couldn't pick up what he was about to say "and show me" he said. Jack was always known for making light of any situation.

Even death.

Sam tried to laugh but didn't have the strength. She gave him a smile and reached up to touch his cheek. He took her hand and stared into her eyes.

Fate had a funny way when it came to these two. But if anyone could make it out of a horrible situation it was Sam and Jack. Or had fate finally dealt them the last hand.

 **BACK AT THE GAME ROOM**

Hammond waited for Jacob to come through the gate. He knew he was going to want answers as to the current condition of his daughter.

Jacob came through the gate, along with Thoran. "Where is she?" is the first question he asked.

"Jacob, before you go in there like a bull in a china shop.." Hammond said but was quickly cut off.

"Jonas caught me up to date, George. I just need to see my daughter" Jacob said.

Hammond knew how much he loved Sam, so with no further questions, he led them to the infirmary quarantine.

They suited up. They didn't know if this virus could affect the Tokr'a, so they were playing it safe.

When they walked in, Jacob gasped. Sam looked horrible. It was as if death was at her door.

Jack immediately stood up.

"Jacob" is all he was able to get out. He was starting to feel sicker as well but wasn't saying anything Jacob ignored him, Jack didn't blame him.

"Hey kiddo" he said, immediately. But Sam had lost consciousness.

"Her condition?" They asked.

"We are trying to make her as comfortable as possible. There's not much more I can do" Frasier said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"We will try to do whatever we can," Thoran said, pulling out the healing device. Jacob moved to the other side, where Jack was an took his place. Jack stood back, but as he did, lost his footing.

"Sir..." Janet immediately said. The med team came to his assistance.

They had already placed a gernie in there since Jack would not leave Sam side, only this time, Jack was restricted to it. The fever had overtaken him, and he couldn't fight it any longer.

Jacob took the healing device that Thoran was using on Sam and switched places with him. Thoran then went to Jack and started the process on him as well. No one knew if this would work, all they could do was hope and pray that fate would be kind and give this couple and this unborn child a fighting chance.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Thoran and Jacob both tried tirelessly on Sam and Jack but no change.

"What happened?" Hammond asked, through the speakers watching from the observatory room.

"Their condition is beyond the healing of a hand device," Thoran said.

Jacob leaned into Sam, looking at his unconscious daughter. Feeling so helpless.

"Fraiser, how far along is she?" Jacob immediately asked.

"She's about 12 weeks, Sir" She said, seeing how worried he was for his daughter.

"Jacob...Kurell would be a perfect symbiote for her" He said, not knowing Jack was in earshot of that statement.

"Over my dead body, is she going through that again. Especially now" He said, trying to get up, but was too ill to stand. Fraiser ran to his side and helped him back to the gernie.

"Jack, listen to me. I'm just as concerned for her and the baby. But it's her only chance. Nothing we do can reverse this virus. Kurell might be her only chance, as well as yours" Jacob said trying to convince Jack a symbiote was needed for him as well if he was going to make it out alive.

Jack looked at him puzzled. Jacob's voice changed. Selmak was now speaking. "We have another symbiote who is in dire need of a host. The former host was mortally wounded on assignment and the symbiote was unable to heal him. We believe that would not be the case with Colonel O'Neill. Physical trauma is much more difficult to deal with that disease." Selmak said.

Hammond was listening in to the whole conversation. But he knew that decision had to come from Jack alone, as well as Sam. But Sam was unconscious. Knowing that the baby Sam carried was Jacks, he was the one that had to make that call. He knew she would make the call for him if roles were reversed.

"Will it hurt the baby?" Jack said. He knew Carter was strong, but a baby handling a blending? He was quite concerned.

"I'll be honest with you Jack. I'm not sure. But if we do nothing you will both die" Jacob said, knowing that's not the answer Jack wanted to hear. But nonetheless, it was the truth.

Jack paused for a moment. He loved this woman for so long. And now a chance of happiness was yet again slipping through his fingers. He glanced up at General Hammond as he watched from the Observatory Room. Jack took a deep sigh, and with that, he said, "Let's Do it".

Jacob knew Jack loved his daughter. He still wanted answers but knew this wasn't the time or place for it. His main concern was the well being of his daughter and unborn grandchild.

 _ **Several moments later...**_

Dr. Frasier's team immediately starting to prep both Jack and Sam for the trip through the gate. They had placed them both in the emergency pods. They brought them both to the Stargate, to which General Hammond and Jonas, and the of the others from the Antarctica team, were already standing waiting.

"Take care of them Jacob," He said. He knew he couldn't pull favorites but everyone knew he had a special place in his heart for SG-1.

"We will do our best, George. That's my baby girl" Jacob replied.

Hammond placed his hand on his shoulder. "If anyone can get through this, it's these two" Hammond said trying to reassure them. but he too questioned, would date just not be in their corner this time around?

 _ **TBC**_...


	13. Chapter 13

_**Several weeks later...**_

Both Sam and Jack had received symbiotes. It took Sam longer to adjust since she was carrying another life form, but in time she did, and the symbiote was able to heal her. The symbiote was called Janesh. It was young, but strong. It could see the hurt, pain and anguish that Sam had gone through for so many years.

"She has suffered much" Janesh said. Jacob stood there and nodded. "She's loved for so long, but, has been forbidden to move in that love". Janesh said with Anguish in it's voice. Jacob looked confused. Loved? who did she...That's when it all came together. It was there that Jacob realized that Sam had loved Jack for much longer than they were on that planet. But he also knew his daughter would never break regulations, so it was a love she had to bury deep inside. Till they got stranded on that planet.

"Dad.." suddenly it was now Sam speaking. "Dad...I swear, I never, we never" Sam was worried thinking her father thought they could have broken the regs. "Sam...shh...it's o.k. I know you didn't break regulations... no need to explain" He said, as he stroke his daughter's cheek.

Jack was behind Jacob, listening to the tale end of the convo. He squinted at the notion of what the symbiotes were privy too.

Jack's symbiote was Tarrel. It was able to heal Jack. It too, saw the pain and anguish that Jack had experienced in his life. Not only the loss of his son, but also the love he had for Sam, and couldn't act on it. Jack's symbiote was much older, and had pertinent information to share with the Tokra. But it also knew that Jack reluctantly agreed to the blending. Tarrel knew this and was uncomfortable with the idea of sharing a host with someone who "disliked" the Tokra so much.

 _ **Several months passed..**_  
As Sam tried to adjust to the baby she also had to adjust to yet another symbiote inside of her. But not only inside of her literally, also inside of her mind. And this was exhausting. She tried her best to assist the Tokra as best she could but, nine times out of ten, she would be dozing off in the middle of a meeting. She was exhausted. Jack and Jacob could see this. They weren't sure how much longer she could handle this. It was one day, that Janesh knew something had to be done.

"Jacob" Janesh said.

"She is weak. She has tried to push past it but I fear this will hurt the fetus within" Janesh said.

"We need to find me a host quickly, or I will sacrifice my life, for both of them" Janesh stated strongly. Jacob knew that if a symbiote was willing to die for its host, that it was a desperate situation. Sam was weak, and getting weaker by the moment. Being away from home, pregnant, with a symbiote in you was too much to handle, even for Sam.

Weeks went by, and still no host. "Jacob" Janesh said. These days she was doing most of the talking since Sam's grew weaker and weaker. At this point she was in the infirmary. They were monitoring her vitals, and keeping her hydrated, "It is time. I can no longer stay blended with your daughter without hurting her. This body was not meant to host two beings" Janesh said.  
"Janesh..wait" Jacob said.

Suddenly Sam vitals dropped. Her heart flat lined, and the nurses rushed to her side. Just then, Jack walked by the infirmary. He had some blue jello in hand, hoping it would make his love smile. He could here the commotion but wasn't sure what was going on. He quickened his step. It was then he realized it was Sam.

"What the hell is going on?" he said as he tried to reach her. Jacob held him back, so as to not disturb the nurses and Doctors. "Jacob" Jack said, fighting to get to Sam. "Jack, let them do what they do" He said. The nurses worked on Sam, as Jack watched. The memories of Jolinar started coming back. Could this be the same thing?

Suddenly a slow but steady heart beat started to sound on the monitor. Sam slowly turned her head. "Jack...Jack" she whispered. Jack ran to her side. "I'm here, Sam, I'm here" he said, caressing her hand.

"She's gone...I...she...she didn't want us to die" Sam said. Janesh knew she couldn't remain in Sam's body, without harming her and the baby, so she sacrificed her life.

"I...want to go home, Jack, please, can we go home" Sam pleaded.

"Soon Sam, soon" Jack said. Jack still had a symbiote they had to deal with, and she wasn't going home with out him. Jacob looked at them. So many years of love that had to be sacrificed for a country, that most times, didn't appreciate what they did. He knew he had to free Jack of the symbiote and let his daughter live the life she deserved.

Several days had passed. Sam had recovered, and a host was found for Jack's symbiote. They were both grateful for what the Tokra had done for them, but they missed home.

"Sam..." Jacob came and stood beside her, and they stood at the gate. "I love you Sam...and am so proud of you" He said to her. "You take care of my grandchild" he said. "I'll come see you soon, o.k?" he said as he leaned and hugged his daughter.

"Jack, you take care of them, you hear me?" Jacob said, with sort of a tone of threat in his voice. But Jack knew exactly where he was coming from.

"You sure you betcha," Jack said, in his always humorous tone.

Sam smiled. How she loved this man. The gate swooshed, and Sam and Jack walked through. They turned to look at Jacob, and disappeared into the gate, and walked down the ramp, of Stargate Command.

"Good to have you back home" General Hammond said.

"It's good to be home, it's good to be home" Jack said, as he held Sam's hand. They both smiled. Finally they would be able to enjoy their life, together forever.


End file.
